User talk:Delta2373
--From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:07, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Warstar Galactica Do you want to Join? Hello Me and Wakachukie are starting a Warship Voyager style version of Battlestar Galactica on Fanon Wiki and I was wondering if you wanted to join in on this. If you do all information and story links are on Wakachukies talk page. Call back soon on this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 3:11 AM. (PST) 20 February 2009 The Designer Hi! Great Idea That is a great idea putting the date and then the subject on the year pages. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Who are you? If you have time relpy on my talk page. Also take a look at my story Story:Futures or my user page. Rift Fleet 22:09, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Blocked Have you been blocked recently? The reason is because there has been reports of users been autoblocked and it is suspected to be caused by Siqar (he is recently banned from editing this site for 1 week) who is attempting to hack, so if you have been blocked please tell me ASAP so that Siqar can be stoped. Captain Redding 08:45, 28 December 2008 (UTC) =2377= Neelix could have been wrong.Neelix said 315th but what if he meant 314th--Typhuss 22:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't think so. How could he make a mistake on such an important year? --Delta2373 22:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Neelix is not human,after all,or even a citizen of the Federation how much does he really know about Federation history?.--Typhuss 23:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : He said it was the 315th anniversary while in the mess hall, surrounded by Tuvok, Janeway and Paris, all Starfleet Academy graduates. Don't you thunk if he made a mistake on the year they would have corrected him? --Delta2373 23:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Seems to me that if Places of Exile establishes that Neelix uses non-Gregorian calenders to celebrate the anniversaries of Human events, then we have an easy explanation for why they were celebrating the 315th anniversary of Earth-Vulcan First-Contact before it had been 315 Earth years, and we can place it all in 2377 as standard creative intent for one season to equal one Gregorian calender year asks us to.--Typhuss 23:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : Well, the guidelines for this site say we stick to established canon. The 2378 year is canon. Just please don't change it on Chakotay's, Tuvok's, Deon Bennett's articles anymore. --Delta2373 23:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) You and Typhuss I noticed that you and Typhuss are "running around" this site (with you "pursuing" him) editing and re-editing 2377 and 2378 on all pages related to Star Trek Voyager characters, events, etc. Personally, I support you. 2378 is indeed the accurate date, not 2377. Maybe you should be asking the administrators to do something about this. Otherwise, you'd be "running" after him for years on round. Kudos! Maximus''Open a Channel'' 09:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC)) :Yeah, the guy really annoys me when he changes the dates on character pages that I've created, especially the Voyager characters. But, I don't think the administrators would really be able to do something about it. --Delta2373 09:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I will stop changing 2378 to 2377,don't block me i won't do it any more.Help me created a Chakotay USS Intrepid-A page.--TyphussJediVader 17:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Why didn't you just ask me to help you with this rather than changing the year on one of my pages constantly?! --Delta2373 17:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC)Because i didn't think of that in the first place and i am asking now will you help me create a Chakotay USS Intrepid page,don't block me and i am very sorry.--TyphussJediVader 17:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, I accept your apology, just please don't change the year on my pages anymore. The way I would create a Chakotay page is name it Chakotay (USS Intrepid-A) to make it different from the Chakotay page. --Delta2373 17:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :The problem is with a difference between Memory Alpha (the canon wiki) and Memory Beta (the publication wiki).. :Memory Alpha has taken the date of Voyager episodes in the last part of season 7 to be in 2378 as they interpreted a canon statement made by Neelix -- that those episodes took place after the 315th anniversary of First Contact - in 2063. So this is based on canon, but is based on a reasonable assumption that Endgame is in 2378. :Memory Beta had users who asked novelists involved in the Pocket Books timeline how they interpreted the comment -- they disregarded Neelix's statement as an error made by the Talaxian. So Pocket Books considers Endgame to take place in 2377, as all of the other episodes that year have stardates that Okuda's ST Chronology say have the prefix for that year. :Users like Typhuss really should discuss this on talk pages (in complete sentences) to figure out what the admins of Memory Gamma actually think is more valid. :By taking actions without discussing it reasonably, users like Typhuss are being disruptive and are really hurting the wiki -- no one wants to be part of a community where rudeness and lack of communication are the norm. -- Captain MKB 00:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC)